


The Visitors

by VinegarWaffles



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarWaffles/pseuds/VinegarWaffles
Summary: honestly i barely remember writing this but here we go, another fan statement.[CONTENT WARNINGS: In depth descriptions of The Beholding, The Stranger, and The Spiral. Scary Themes, minor character death, manipulation, parental neglect, helplessness, sleep paralysis, body horror, time loop]credit to Jonathan Sims and Rusty Quill for creating tma.
Kudos: 1





	The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magnus Archives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738702) by Jonathan Sims, Rusty Quill. 



[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS]

[JONATHAN:]  
Good morning, I suppose these statements are the closest to social interaction I’ve had aside from Basira and Georgie… and the Admiral of course. I could never forget the Admiral. Regardless I’ve received a tape from Basira, it looks very scuffed, I’m starting to get suspicious if it will actually work. I digress, as much as I am disappointed… I am thankful for Basira’s help. I need to clear my name and I fear these tapes won’t be enough to prove my innocence. I miss the archives… in a strange way. My office was like a second home when I was alone; though I must admit I enjoy having a soft wormless place to rest. Without further ado I suppose I should pop in the tape… 

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS TWICE]

[GERTRUDE:]  
Case 9691904. Julian Loche. Incident occurred in the city of Paris, France, October 1930. Statement given 3rd of April 19 1969. Nice. Committed to tape 3rd of February 1995. Gertrude Robinson recording. 

[GERTRUDE, IN STATEMENT:]  
I was young when it started… when they started to visit. I come from a large family, you see the Loche’s are rather wealthy for our area. I grew up getting everything I wanted whenever I wanted, which might’ve been the reason for their arrival. Now that I’m older… I find myself blaming them less and less. I was 6 years old when they first visited, I had a rather delicate alarm clock shaped like an intricate duck. Each morning it chimed at precisely 6:00am to wake me for school, given my education was entirely done within my own household I didn’t need to wake as early as I did. I enjoyed bathing each morning and relished in the hot water our butler Francois drew especially for me, he was so kind hearted. Francois had gotten a job the same time I was born, he helped deliver me and three of my brothers… he had always been so kind.   
My father never had time for me, and my mother was too busy ordering our outfits, the servants, our lives. Francois didn’t have time either, but he still spent time with me. I would sometimes sneak out of my room in the middle of the night and creep downstairs to his quarters. I remember so clearly, I would knock lightly three times on the ground just outside his door, and he would let me in. His room was small, but he always let me lie down in his bed, and he sat on the cool tile floor. He would tell me stories of his adventures around the world, he was so wise, giving advice whenever the opportunity arose. He would teach me about the stars in the night sky, astrology was frowned upon by my teachers… but I couldn’t help but gaze at the stars for hours each night… and he told me all about them. I remember the last night I saw him, we were sat on the balcony outside my room. He was pointing at the stars showing me constellations, I still remember where each one is. He hugged me close and told me about his family. His family died before he got the job, he had a son and a wife, his sons name was also Julian. He told me he felt like a failure for losing his son the way he did, a sickness I think. He tucked me into my bed, and told me he loved me. He said he was proud of the person I would become, that I was different from my siblings. Then I silently drifted off.  
My alarm clock chimed, it was the winter months so I was used to not seeing the sun upon my awakening. I turned over to see my alarm read 2:30am. That wasn’t right, I was supposed to wake up at 6:00am, it has never been early before. In a tired haze I thought I moved my hand to press snooze, I was trying to move. After a moment I realize my body was locked in place, I began to panic. My breathing became loud, I couldn’t hear anything but my own breathing… and the distant sounds of footsteps. I only realized now my eyes were closed, so I opened them. With each sensation of opening an eye I felt like another was closed… so I opened it. I couldn’t stop seeing, I was from one hundred different angles in the room all focusing on the door. All focusing on the handle that had begun to move, the intricate handle that was not mine, that door… that door was not mine. The door creaked open, the clock never changed a minute, black ooze came from the bottom of the now open door, the clock didn’t move, they came in… the clock never changed.

I would love to tell you the details of the people- no… the figures that visited me, but I can’t offer much. They weren’t… right. Their bodies looked human but they oozed a black liquid that slowly flooded my room, staining everything it touched a pure void. Their eyes weren’t lifelike, somehow they looked incomplete, and they had too many… much like myself. I never kept the extra eyes, whenever they left they simply vanished with them. They had no shadows, and light didn’t seem to interact with them at all. There were always two of them, they always came in the same order. The first was skinny and tall… so very tall, and the second was short and stout… too stout. I wish to be kind to them but I do not mean this in any harmful manor… the tall one seemed to be only skin and bone, and had to bend slightly in my room. I asked Francois how tall the room was the week passing of the first encounter, he told me 10 feet. The stout one was bloated to the extent it looked like it might pop. I could see it’s internal organs pulsing and pumping, and they kept getting larger. They spoke in an echo, both perfectly in sync with each other. If they had mouths… I fear I would have gone deaf, their voices were so loud.  
“Hello, Julian.” They asked. I tried to respond, ask who they were, what they wanted… but at that moment I also did not have a mouth. They grinned with jagged teeth that never existed and took a step closer, their forms became more… wrong. “Are you guilty?” I didn’t know what they meant. I couldn’t move my body but at the same time… I was shaking so violently. My mouth slowly opened, I didn’t know what I was trying to say. I responded the only way I knew how. “No. I am not guilty.” They looked to each other and shook their heads. They slowly moved back to the door… and left me alone. The door faded from my view, and I managed to move my neck to look at my clock. 2:31am. I don’t remember sleeping that night. I shakily rose from bed at 6:00am when my alarm began to chime. I looked at the ground where the floor was supposed to be stained with ichor… but it was clean. On the wall though, where the door once was, there was a small black dot in the wallpaper. I shakily went to the bath, only to find it empty. I went to Francois’ room, but his door just… wasn’t there. I mentioned Francois to the other servants, but they all seemed confused and tried to tell me that we never had a servant under that name. 

I still looked at the stars every night, and I got more and more visits. Every visit they would take another step forward, getting more distorted, and asking that same question… “Are you guilty?” and I would respond “No. I am not guilty.” and more people would just… vanish. When I matured and grew older I was able to access records, I went through files for hours… and I never found anything related to anyone who vanished. Slowly, one by one, the servants vanished, then my sisters and brothers. In a twisted way I enjoyed the week when I was the only child in my family, my mother paid attention to me. My father… still never addressed me. Then they took my mother. Then they took my father. Just like that, I was alone. I cried myself to sleep every night… for three years after that day. I had began a career of law, finding specks of joy within my ability to convince people things they never believed… but anytime they asked me about people being guilty… I always felt my body go stiff, and I could never respond. It was late September, I had moved into Loche Manor… well I guess New Loche Manor. My wealth had never left me throughout the years… I suppose I should be thankful for that. I lay down in my bed, and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes… all of them. I saw the room from a hundred different angles, and my body refused to move. When the door opened… I didn’t feel fear, but a deep sorrow that I could not fill. The two figures came through the door and spoke in tandem “Hello, Julian.” For once I felt my mouth begin to move… and I slowly sat up in my bed. I stared at them for a moment and shakily responded “Hello.” They looked to each other, and back at me. I knew the question coming… I felt the pit in my stomach growing. “Are you guilty?” they spoke. I felt tears fall from every eye in the room, all hitting my hand clenching the sheets tight. “Yes. I am guilty.” The figures just stood there, swaying slightly in the breeze from the open window. From the door another figure came, covered in that same ichor. It looked to me and slowly left out the window. I felt my mouth move on it’s own “Goodbye, Francois…” the figure stopped and looked to me. It almost looked… thankful. “Goodbye, Julian.” And the figures left.  
I have not seen them since that day. I gave up on law, and recently lost my wealth. I live in a manor still, but I am a butler now. I serve the family with the upmost respect, though there’s this one boy… he seems… different. 

[GERTRUDE:]  
Statement ends. Follow up on this statement is… impossible. On record to date we have no records of anyone named Julian Loche, I can’t help but think they got him too. The Spiral really went all out with this one, enlisting the help of the Stranger and the Eye of all entities. I’m not sure what they aimed to achieve with these manifestations… I think I’ll never know their motivations. Regardless this doesn’t seem to be related to any ritual, but those figures might be useful in the future. Gertrude Robinson recording… Recording ends.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS TWICE]

[JONATHAN:]  
O-oh… that was… ahem. Supplemental, uh there doesn’t seem to be much to add on top of Gertrude’s observations, I don’t know why she even recorded this statement to be completely transparent. Basira is being very helpful with providing these tapes but I can’t help but think why? Why these ones? Why three entities… so many questions and I fear I do not have much time left to get answers… oh hello Admiral… do you want attention?

[THE ADMIRAL PURRS]

[JONATHAN:]  
... oh uh. End Supplemental.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS]


End file.
